legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Groundlings
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Demon |aliases = Demon Spawn, Small Demons |era = Post-Blood Omen era (native), Nosgoth's early history |territories = Pillars, Mountains, Uschtenheim |weapons = none |abilities = Jumping/biting attack |vulnerabilities = low health |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm, Spectral Realm (originating in Demon Realm) |appearances = }} Groundlings, also known as Demon Spawn '''or '''Small Demons, were a small Demon variant enemy created by Fire Demons in Soul Reaver 2. Role Groundlings were small red-skinned demons, they were limbless, with their only features being a spiked tail and a head with a large mouth and several fang-like teeth. Groundlings were spawned by Fire demons when Raziel was at longer ranges, apparently from some markings on their navel. Groundlings were perhaps the weakest of the enemies encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2, with little attacking power by themselves, though their association with the powerful Fire demons potentially made them a dangerous pest. They were incredibly quick using their tails to propel themselves along the ground in a 'slithering' motion. Once within range, they would 'stand up' on their tails and jump at Raziel in a biting attack (or simply 'roar' if they were unable to attack). Though incredibly quick, Groundlings were fragile, requiring only a single strike to kill and feed on their souls Bestiary: Fire Demons: "These huge horned Demons are a sight to behold. Their preferred attack is a blast of fire, which extends a long distance in a wide cone. They also spawn Groundlings, tiny Demon larvae that feed on Raziel, though they require a single hit to kill. Fire demons have a deadly charging attack, which does a large amount of damage, ''and they can hurl fire-balls. Sidestep rather than lunge, and out flank these behemoths.//'Strengths' Their fire and charge attacks are very potent.//'Weaknesses' They are extremely slow and vulnerable to sidesteps."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Fire Demons: "Fire Demons are the most dangerous Demons you've encountered. They are slow, but their fire breath and lunging attacks inflict huge amounts of damage. From longer ranges, they throw fireballs and release Groundlings, which are demon spawn that join the attack. Kill the Groundlings with a single crouching attack for easy health." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 88.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Fire Demons:' "These huge demons are one of the most powerful enemies you will find. They can throw fireballs for long range attacks, breathe a potent flameat medium range, and a powerful charge attack for short to medium rangeconflict. They can also send out little demons that swarm and attack Raziel,but they only require a single hit to kill. Don't stand toe to toe with aFire Demon. You will lose. Do not commit yourself to an attack. If they blockit, you will get pounded. Sidestep and counter these giants, using theirutter lack of speed against them.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 5//''Speed'' 1.5//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 4//''Overall'' 4"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). .Like all demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, they could follow him to the Spectral Realm. Demons: "The Demons plaguing Nosgoth are able to rip through from the Demon Realm into the physical world at will. As the spiritual health of the land declines, the barriers between the Realms are weakened, and become more easily permeable.//Raziel has to contend with several forms of Demon, each armed with its own distinctive attacks, and will often find himself ambushed and trapped by impassable Demon barriers which force him into combat. Demons are also able to shift between Material and Spectral at will, and can thus pursue Raziel from one plane to the next." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Demons: "As the spiritual health of Nosgoth declines, Demons penetrate the Material and Spectral Planes. They can phase in at any time, often creating barriers to prevent Raziel from fleeing. Furthermore, they are relentless in their attacks, even following Raziel into the Spectral Plane. Demons attack in numbers and are the most dangerous foe Raziel faces-though a powered-up Reaver is still more than a match for any Demon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Demons:' "Demons are the most powerful and dangerous enemies that Raziel will encounter on his quest. They may not be able to take Raziel down in a single hit like a Sentry Eye can, but they come pretty darn close. To make matters worse, they have a bad tendency to attack in numbers, and also place barriers up to prevent Raziel from retreating.//Do note, as long as you make your presence unknown they will tend to square off against the Demon Hunters. If you do anything that brings you into notice, the Hunters and the Demons will miraculously forego their differences and team up against you, which is not a good thing at all. Demons can follow Raziel into the Spectral Plane like a Shade can, but at least they relinquish a soul upon death." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Groundlings were among the rarest of the enemy classes in Soul Reaver 2, with their appearance only occasionally triggered when facing Fire demons at the appropriate range. They could first be encountered, along with the first Fire demon at the Pillars in the Post-Blood Omen era and could also be encountered along with the Fire demon appearances in the Mountains and Uschtenheim . SR2-Groundling-Spawn1.png|Fire Demon spawning Groundling SR2-Groundling-Spawn2.png|Fire Demon spawning Groundling (2) SR2-Groundling-Spawn3.png|Fire Demon spawning Groundling (3) SR2-Groundling-Floor-Top.png|Groundling top view SR2-Groundling-Floor-Side.png|Groundling side view SR2-Groundling-Roar-Top.png|Groundling 'Roar' SR2-Groundling-Roar-Side.png|Groundling 'Roar' SR2-Groundling-Follow.png|Groundling 'slithering' after Raziel SR2-Groundling-Spring.png|Groundling preparing to jump SR2-Groundling-Jump.png|Groundling jump attack Notes *Groundlings are referred to as "demonaa" in game files . *Groundlings are only produced by Soul Reaver 2's (Red) Fire Demons . *Like other Demon variants, Fire Demons were presumably native to the Demon Dimension and affiliated with the Hylden. *Groundlings are also referred to as "demon spawn" Know the Foe: Fire Demons: "Fire Demons are the most dangerous Demons you've encountered. They are slow, but their fire breath and lunging attacks inflict huge amounts of damage. From longer ranges, they throw fireballs and release Groundlings, which are demon spawn that join the attack. Kill the Groundlings with a single crouching attack for easy health." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 88.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 and "demon larvae" Bestiary: Fire Demons: "These huge horned Demons are a sight to behold. Their preferred attack is a blast of fire, which extends a long distance in a wide cone. They also spawn Groundlings, tiny Demon larvae that feed on Raziel, though they require a single hit to kill. Fire demons have a deadly charging attack, which does a large amount of damage, ''and they can hurl fire-balls. Sidestep rather than lunge, and out flank these behemoths.//'Strengths' Their fire and charge attacks are very potent.//'Weaknesses' They are extremely slow and vulnerable to sidesteps."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 in sources, which (along with their spawning method) heavily suggests that they are the young of the Fire demon subspecies. Accordingly, they share some similarities with the larval stages of many real-world species, including a large appetite (they are noted to "feed" on Raziel in the Prima Guide Bestiary: Fire Demons: "These huge horned Demons are a sight to behold. Their preferred attack is a blast of fire, which extends a long distance in a wide cone. They also spawn Groundlings, tiny Demon larvae that feed on Raziel, though they require a single hit to kill. Fire demons have a deadly charging attack, which does a large amount of damage, ''and they can hurl fire-balls. Sidestep rather than lunge, and out flank these behemoths.//'Strengths' Their fire and charge attacks are very potent.//'Weaknesses' They are extremely slow and vulnerable to sidesteps."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4). This is the only occasion in the series that the birth of a life-form has been seen, and the only time 'children' have featured since the appearances of William and the Princess of Willendorf in Blood Omen . *Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio refers to the Groundlings as "Small Demons" and depicts a much more elaborate method of attacking Raziel - with a 'swam' of groundlings 'ganging up' and immobilising Raziel in preparation from a fire attack from the parent Fire Demon"Small Demon Gang-up" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio. Multiple groundlings would seem unlikely to achieve in the final game with Fire demons apparently only being able to produce one Groundling each . *Many fans have noted that Groundlings bear a significant resemblance to the 'Chestburster ' seen in the Alien film franchise, itself the larval form of a large and incredibly dangerous creature . See also * Groundlings at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies